Ten
by You're an Asteroid
Summary: What if Raj makes a comment about Amy being a three? How will her and Sheldon react?


**I don't own the big bang theory**

* * *

It was just a normal Thai takeout night for the gang. Raj was having a difficult time being single since breaking up with Emily. All these couples in his social group was so happy and going forward in their relationships, it was really beautiful. But he was upset because he really screwed up with Emily, he just wanted to be happy without screwing things up.

"Raj, sweetie, what's wrong?", Penny said.

"Oh it's nothing. I'm just upset because why do I always screw things up when I'm in a relationship? Why can't I have a woman like you or Bernadette. Girls that are tens", he paused. "I'm just depressed"

Tens? I really don't understand what he's talking about? Sheldon thought. "Excuse me, Raj! What do you mean like Penny and Bernadette, what about Amy? She's amazing, beautiful and way smarter than both of them. And tens? Why are you bringing numbers in this?", Sheldon confused.

"No offense, Sheldon but Amy is brilliant, pretty and all but she's not a ten like Penny and Bernadette. She's more like a three", Raj taking a drink of his water.

How dare he say that to Amy, in front of me? Who does he think he is? He's very wrong. Amy is so beautiful, brilliant, she's more like a twelve and I still don't understand how numbers are involved in this. I knew Raj wasn't that bright, Sheldon through.

"A three? Again, why are you involving numbers? It's not adding up. Anyway if we're involving numbers", he paused. "Bernadette is more like a four and Penny is more like a three..My Amy is a twelve. Instead of looking for tens, try looking for ladies that are brilliant and faithful and stop looking for your own kind. I'm not gonna sit here and have you trash Amy and make her feel bad about herself", Sheldon standing up for Amy.

"Sheldon.. Maybe I should go. I'll talk to you tomorrow, I promise. I just to go home and think about things", Amy wiping a tear from the corner of her eyes.

"No, don't go, Ames", Penny said.

"Yeah Amy.. please stay", Bernadette said.

"No it's really okay. I'm just gonna go home", Amy putting on her coat

"Sweetie, your crying", Penny said.

"I'm fine!", Amy shouted.

"Amy, I'm really sorry", Raj felt bad.

"It's fine, Rajesh", Amy said. "I'll text you when I get home, Sheldon. I love you"

"I love you, too", Sheldon said.

* * *

 **Three weeks later**

"Hey, has anyone seen Amy or talked to her?", Penny setting the table.

"No I haven't. She hasn't been a work in the last three days", Leonard said.

"Sweetie, it's been three weeks", Penny looking at her husband.

"Oh. Maybe I didn't see her when she was at work", Leonard said.

"Well, I'm worried about her. She don't come to the last girl's night. She's my bestie and I miss her", Penny said.

"Buddy, have you talked to Amy?", Sheldon walks to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I just got off the phone with her", Sheldon smiled.

"Oh. Why haven't she been coming to girl's night?", Penny confused. "I try calling and texting her and she hasn't called or texted back."

"Okay. Let me fresh your memory.. Raj told Amy that she was a three and she's been feeling bad about herself. She don't wanna be the ugly one in the group. I've stayed with her in the past three weeks trying to make her feel better about herself, telling her she's beautiful and that Raj opinion didn't count, only mine. Amy is beautiful and you all make her feel so ugly, it's sad that friends would do that to another friend", Sheldon walking back to his room.

* * *

"Hey, sorry we're late. Howard forgot to get gas", Bernadette giving Howard a dirty look.

"I told you I'd get some", Howard sitting down. "Just let it go"

"Let it go?", Bernadette shouted. "You're the husband and you have responsibilities for your own car"

"Well, you're my wife. You have the responsibility to make sure I don't forget thing", Howard said.

"Howie", Bernadette shouted again.

"Okay! Enough you two. We have real problems here.. Raj hurt Amy and I talked to Sheldon and she doesn't wanna be the ugly one in this group no more, I think she don't wanna be friends with us no more", Penny putting her head down.

"Where's Sheldon? We need to talk to him", Howard said.

"He's in his room, getting a overnight bag to go to Amy's", Leonard explained.

"We should all go and apologize", Bernadette getting up to go to Sheldon's room.

"Wait, Bernie. He's really mad at all of us", Penny stopping Bernadette.

"Why?"

"Raj", Leonard and Penny said at the same time.

"Leonard, I'm gonna be at Amy's for two days", Sheldon walking to his desk with a overnight bag.

"Do you want me to drive you?", Leonard suggested.

"No thank you. I'll take the bus", Sheldon looking for his phone.

"Sweetie, let him take you", Penny said.

"No"

"Why?"

"Because Amy don't wanna see any of you"

"Why? What did we do?", Bernadette said.

"Because you guys didn't say anything to Raj when he told Amy she was a three", Sheldon looking at his friends.

"Hey I'm here", Raj coming in the door.

"Bye", Sheldon walking past Raj shutting the door behind him.

"What's his problem?", Raj said.

"You", Penny and Bernadette said at the same time.

Why? What did I do?", Raj looking up at his friends.

"Because you hurt Amy and now she hates us", Howard said.

"Is this because I called her a three?", Raj said.

"YES!"

"Well, I'll just apologize and it all will be okay", Raj said.

"Sweetie, it's more than that. She don't want to hang with us anymore or even talk to us", Penny said.

"Oh. Why don't we all go over there and apologize", Raj suggested.

"Okay guys! Come on", Leonard grabbing his keys

* * *

Leonard and Penny were in one car while Raj, Bernadette, and Howard was in the other. Penny was a nervous wreck, that was her bestie and she feels like a bitch for not standing up for her. She loves Amy.

"Leonard, what if she tells us she don't wanna hear it or get out?", Penny wiping her tears.

"We just have to have hope", Leonard holding her hand.

"I'm a nervous wreck. She's my bestie and she don't deserve this. Maybe she's better without us", Penny cried.

"Penny, don't say that, I'll do all the talking", Leonard said.

"I hope she forgives us. I miss her", Penny looking out the window.

"Me too"

* * *

"Howie, what if she don't wanna talk to us?", Bernadette said.

"I don't know", Howard holding his wife's hand.

"This is all my fault. I shouldn't have said anything, I feel stupid", Raj feeling bad.

"Yes, this is all your fault, if she never talks to us again, don't even bother to talk to me or Penny or don't even come over at the house", Bernadette shouted.

"Bernie"

* * *

 **At Amy's Apartment**

"Sheldon, you didn't have to bring me flowers?", Amy smiled. She has never been so loved by him. He's amazing

"Well, you've been feeling bad lately, it was just a nice thing to do as your boyfriend. I'm sorry I haven't been the best one but I'm trying", Sheldon smiling.

"Oh Sheldon. You're the best boyfriend, I love you. I know you're trying and I appreciate that, I truly do", Amy kissing his lips.

"I love you too, Amy", Sheldon was about to deepen the kiss till someone knocked on the door. "Oh who's that?"

"I have no clue", Amy was getting up till Sheldon stopped her. "I'll get it".

Sheldon opened the door and it was Leonard, Penny, Bernadette, Howard and Raj. "What do you want?"

"We came here to apologize to Amy", Leonard spoke up.

"Well, she don't wanna talk to you or any of you. So just go", Sheldon said.

"Sheldon, this is stupid. We're sorry", Bernadette said.

"No it's not. You guys don't deserve Amy, none of you", Sheldon said.

"You're right, Sheldon. You're right", she paused. "If you let us talk to her, we'll leave and never come back", Penny cried.

"Why are you crying?", Sheldon confused.

"Because.. because of Raj, I lost my best friend and I feel terrible that I made her feel so ugly and didn't stand up for her when Raj said that to her. I feel like a total ass", Penny sobbing.

"Well you should, you all should", Sheldon said.

"Sheldon, it's okay. Everyone please come in", Amy getting up from the couch. "Amy", Sheldon shouted. "It's okay, come in", Amy suggested.

"Okay. Here's how this is gonna be.. One at a time, you get 90 seconds and then you all can leave", Sheldon said.

"Buddy, isn't that a bit.. a bit much", Leonard said.

"No", he paused. "Who wants to go first"

"I'll go", Howard standing up. "Amy, I am sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel like that. And why would you care what Raj thinks? he can't even keep a girl for a month without screwing things up", he laughed. "Dude!", Raj shouted. "Raj, wait your turn!", Sheldon said.

"Well anyway, I'm sorry", Howard sitting down. "Thank you!", Amy smiled.

Next!", Sheldon taking out his notepad.

"Ames, I'm so so so sorry. I feel bad for what Raj said, I should have kicked his ass. Truth is, you are very beautiful and you don't need to change. I love you the way you are", Bernadette cried. "I'm sorry", she whispered.

"Next!", Sheldon said.

"Amy, me and you may not have a lot in common but I do care about you..", Leonard was interrupted by Sheldon. "Excuse me, Leonard. She's not for you", Sheldon standing up. "Sheldon it's okay", Amy calming him down. "Fine! Go on", he sat down.

"Anyway as I was saying. You are very special to this social group and no friend should treat any friend like that", Leonard said. "I'm sorry"

"Next!"

"Ames, I feel like such a bitch. I never meant to make you feel like that, you are really beautiful.. it's just.. it's just I'm jealous of you. You have successful career, you make a good amount of money, you have your whole life together and you have a stronger relationship than me and Leonard. You and Sheldon complete each other, you guys don't make fun of each other, you both really do make one awesome person and if you never wanna talk to me ever again", Penny cried. "I'll never forgive myself for making you feel like that", she whispered. "I'm so sorry"

"Pen..", Amy was interrupted by Sheldon. "Raj, you're next. Make it good", Sheldon said.

"Ames, I feel like such an ass, I'm truly sorry. I'm just depressed because me and Emily broke up, I never meant to take my angry out on you by insulting you. It was uncalled for", Raj said. "I hope you can forgive me?", he paused. "And Sheldon is right. I should never look for girls that are ten. I need brilliant and faithful woman because me picking out perfect is why I'm getting hurt and screwing things up", he put his head down.

"Raj, you're gonna find someone. You just have to wait for the right person to come. I've waited years, years for the right one and I found a brilliant physicist", Sheldon kissed her forehead. "What I'm saying is, is you'll find someone that'll love you for you", Amy smiled. "Thank you, Amy. I'm grateful for you", Raj said.

"Raj, what did I say to Leona..", Sheldon was interrupted by everyone.

"SHE'S NOT FOR YOU! WE KNOW!"

"That's right. Go pick out your own woman", Sheldon taking up for his woman.

"So are we forgiven, Ames", Penny wiping her tears.

"You're forgiven, all of you", Amy smiled.

"Thank you, Amy. We love you", Leonard said.

"Now get out. Me and Amy were busy before you idiots came in", Sheldon opening the door.

"Ohh. What were you doing? Trying to deflower her", Howard and Raj laughed.

"Jokes on you. Alright did", Sheldon shutting the door in his friend's faces.

"Sheldon", Amy shouted. "You know we didn't right?"

"Yes, I just wanted to give them something to talk about", Sheldon winked.

"Oh my bad boy", Amy grabbing his shirt collar pulling him close.

"Now where were we?", Sheldon kissing her neck.

"Oh Dr. Cooper", Amy squealed.

* * *

 **Make sure to review!**


End file.
